OVS1E8 Hot Stretch
Hot Stretch 'is the eighth episode of [[Ben 10: Omniverse|'Ben 10: Omniverse]]. Plot Bellwood is going through a heat wave and the police are chasing a girl through town. She is running across the buildings and has a weird machine. Ben arrives, turns into Crashhopper, and chases her. Crashhopper pursues the girl, Ester, across the rooftops. She has the ability to stretch her bodyto a great extent. Crashhopper corners her and she leaps off a building. Crashhopper follows and falls, while Ester uses her powers to grapple back onto the building. Crashhopper lands in a rooftop swimming pool. Ester taunts him from above, but the machine releases a ball of energy. Rook tells Crashhopper not to touch it as it melts the floor. Ester grabs it and leaps away. Crashhopper and Rook follow her to Undertown. Crashhopper turns into Ben. Rook tells Ben that Ester seemed to be flirting with him, but Ben brushes him off. They go into Undertown, where it is hotter than in Bellwood. Rook scans for Ester's machine, but finds space junk instead. Ben notices Ester on pipes on the ceiling, and he and Rook grapple up to them. They chase Ester and Rook demands her fusion engine. Ester leaps onto lower pipes and runs away. Rook collapses a pipe and Ben turns into Eatle. Eatle eats a piece of metal. Rook and Ester fight on a pipe below. Eatle blasts it, cornering Ester, but the pipe collapses and they fall to the floor. Eatle takes the fusion engine as humanoid aliens, the Kraaho, and their leader, Seebik, arrive and demand it. They are freezing, even in the heat. Eatle resists giving them the engine, but he turns into Ben and Ester takes it. She gives it to Seebik and joins the Kraaho. Seebik orders the Kraaho to finish off Ben and Rook. Ester tries to convince him not to, but he ignores her and the Kraaho surround Ben and Rook. Ben turns into Gravattack and sends the Kraaho flying, but he quickly turns into Ben and the Kraaho fall. A flood of water, triggere by Ester, pours out of a pipe, freezing the Kraaho. Ester leaps to Ben and Rook and tells them to come with her. They run into a tunnel. Ben doesn't want to leave, but Ester forces them, saying that the Kraaho won't be anymore trouble. Ester explains that the "cold" doesn't bother her because she's only half-Kraaho. Ben is convinced, but Rook is suspicious. A nearby Kineceleran family notices Ester and calls her over. They are playing a game, and they conivnce Ben to play too. Unable to keep up with them, Ben turns into XLR8. XLR8 scores an easy goal before turning into Ben. Rook watches, unhappy, from the shadows. Ben turns into Water Hazard and cools off the group, making a happy rainbow. A few minutes later, Rook comes to Ben and informs him that Ester likes him. Rook insists that the party is over. Underground, the Kraaho use the fusion engine to power a huge machine. The machine creates spouts of magma that warm the cavern and burst through the ground on the surface. Lava erupts and begins to flow in Bellwood. People flee as the lava destroys roads and cars. It reaches the party and Ester swears that she didn't know what the Kraaho would do. Ben tells Rook that they are past blame and turns into Articguana. Articguana releases an ice blast that freezes the lava and turns into Ben. Rook points out that the lava is still coming. Ben insists that Ester brings him to the Kraaho. She does. Ester tries to reason with Seebik as Ben turns into NRG. NRG tells Rook to create a distraction. Rook tells the Kraaho that he will teach them how to play tag, and they chase him away as NRG scales the machine. The Kraaho shoot Rook, and he flees. When they surround him, he battles them. Seebik joins the brawl when Rook defeats all of the others. Ester escapes the Kraaho holding her and runs to help Rook, who is outmatched. Seebik notices NRG. Kraaho pull him down and start tugging on his suit. He tricks them into opening it, releasing NRG's more powerful true form. NRG flies to the machine and eats the fusion engine. Then, he destroys the machine, causing the lava to stop. He re-enters the suit and turns into Ben. Seebik scoffs when Ben and Ester suggest that the Kraaho stay in their cavern and co-exist with Undertown, and Ester reveals that her father was the last leader of the Kraaho. Seebik and the Kraaho then bow to Ester; having defeated Seebik, she is now their leader. Ester promises to be a good neighbor and hugs Ben. Ben quickly leaves and gets Rook lemonade to cool down after the battle. The Kinecelerans tease Ben, who they say is Ester's boyfriend. Ben insists that he isn't, but then asks Rook if Rook thinks that he has a shot with her. Impact *Ester, Seebik, and the Kraaho are introduced *Ben turns into Articguana, and Eatle for the first time in Omniverse *Teen Ben turns into XLR8 for the first time in Omniverse *NRG exits his suit for the first time Eatle OV.PNG|Eatle|link=Eatle XLR8 OV II.PNG|Teen XLR8|link=XLR8 Articguana OV I.PNG|Teen Articguana|link=Articguana NRG OV II.PNG|Out of Suit NRG|link=NRG Characters Characters *Police *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Ester *Woman *Alien *Kinecelerans Villains *Seebik *Kraaho Aliens *Crashhopper *Eatle *Gravattack *XLR8 *Water Hazard *Articguana *NRG Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes